End
by melamelindah
Summary: If he had managed to make Ross' voice sound so desperate, that meant it was really the end. (WARNING SPOILER SO BE CAREFUL! Hints of RosuAru; shounen-ai.)


**Pairing**: hints of RosuAru

**n/A**: WARNING _**SPOILER**_ SO BE CAREFUL!

This is a What if?-fanfic since it's born from a hypothetical final battle bewteen the original Demon King (who's still in Clare's body, obviously) and the Hero. c:

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Senyuu or its characters, I just own my story.

* * *

**_{ I can't believe this is really the_ End }**

While the original Demon King pierced through his chest and a fountain of blood left his body, Alba thought: _It's over_. _It's the end. I'm gonna die. __This is the end_.

He had to admit that, even though he had risked his life so many times that his fingers weren't enough to count them, he didn't ever seriously think of death. Even now that it was evident he couldn't believe that was really the end.

The original Demon King was really the strongest, which no one ever mentioned to him, of course. Wasn't that demon -or whatsoever he was- Ross' best friend, once?

_Ah,_ he couldn't really get it.

His last thoughts before hitting violently the ground were directed to Ross: would he get angry at him because of what had happened? How would he react?

xxxflashbackxxx

How annoying: Ross had an extraordinary ability of irritating him, and each time he surpassed himself.

It was not the fact that he'd constantly mess with him; it was not even the fact that he'd just stand there with his eyes fixed on empty space while the nisepandas or other weird creatures beat him up –Alba was pretty used to those kind of harassments, after all. What was really nerve-wracking was the fact Ross would give him _all the fault_ of getting beaten up.

"You _don't _have _any right_ to reproach me because a stupid nisepanda beat me up!" Alba shouted, almost hysterically. "You _didn't_ do _anything _ to help me!"

"I'm just worried about you. You must be stronger, Hero. Much stronger."

"If you say that wearing that grin nobody's gonna believe you, idiot!" Alba pouted and turned his back at him; his eyes wandered on the wounds he had on his left arm, which were caused by being repeatedly stepped on by a steaming nisepanda.

_Ross must adore seeing me suffer,_ he thought while rolling his eyes. Damn it, he should have known better before taking him as his partner -now he was stuck with a psycho whose beautiful face tricked everybody.

"Hero, I need to heal your wounds so you must turn to me" Ross noted sardonically, he then grabbed his arm and squeezed it, making Alba scream in pain: "You—It hurts! It _hurts_!"

"I know" Ross said, a shadow crossed his smile.

Strengthening his grip on Alba's arm, not caring about the physical suffering he caused, he forced him to sit down and let him heal his wounds. Alba looked skeptical, he expected Ross to grab a knife and cut his arm at any moment, but luckily it didn't seem to be his intention –it looked like Ross was in a fool mood.

"So… what's your problem now, exactly?" he exclaimed, helplessly hoping that he wouldn't have regretted asking: Ross, in fact, rewarded his worry by punching him into the stomach.

"You shouldn't worry about others when you're such in a pathetical condition, Hero."

He grinned; before Alba could start yelling at him –_now_ he was seriously losing it- he grabbed his chin and pressed their lips together.

"It annoys me. I should be the only one to hurt you. Seeing that you suffer because of others annoys me to the point that watching you in pain isn't even funny anymore" he then admitted, with a disarming simplicity.

xxxflashbackxxx

Alba remembered clearly the moment Ross offered him that weird truth –which, at that time, only resulted in confirming Alba's thesis that his partner was a psycho, a sadic psycho, also.

Now, lying down in a pool of blood on the dirty ground, without being able of moving one muscle except his lungs to breath, Alba seriously reflected upon those words and wondered what Ross' reaction would be if he saw him in that condition.

Oh, if a stupid nisepanda's attack was enough to _annoy_ him, this was going to make him _explode_.

Alba closed his eyes.

He could swear he had heard Ross call his name somewhere, perhaps only in his head.

Oh, well.

If he had managed to make Ross' voice sound so _desperate_, that meant it was really the _end_.

* * *

Hello c:

So, I decided to write about Senyuu, too! I really love this anime, I must say, and since I was too curious about Clare I read about lots and lots of spoiler, but I don't really want to ruin it for you guys so I'm not gonna tell more.

I love RosuAru, and I'm actually really sad that Italy _doesn't_ have any Seyuu's fandom :c


End file.
